Journal d'une nouvelle lieutenant
by HSka
Summary: Yuri Elle vivait sur terre, maintenant elle est lieutenant. Le Seireitei n'est pas au bout de ses surprises entre elle et Aizen. Tous les anciens personnages sont conservés. J'en ajoute juste un .


_Je pense, et je suis même sur de mettre en avant certains personnages à mon goût un peu trop effacés. Et sans doute, en effacer un peu certain. Ichigo et sa bande d'amis vivant sur terre seront beaucoup moins présent que dans le manga. _

_L'histoire reprend aprés qu'Aizen ai fait ses valises, prit Ichimaru comme animal de compagnie et Tousen pour jouer à cache-cache. Pour l'instant ils viennent de partir et le hueco mondo n'existe pas, du moins pas dans ce que j'ai prévu pour cette histoire. On sait jamais =p. Allez ! Présentons ce nouveau personnage principal._

_Edit : Chapitre quelque peu modifié (fautes principalement & quelques petits mots de vocabulaires, petites phrases pas belle)_

**Journal d'une nouvelle lieutenant**

**.**

**I) Aizen a bougé.**

Il fait nuit, la lune est haute et le vent refroidi mon visage. Mais cette nuit n'est pas aussi belle et calme que les autres. Cette nuit n'est vraiment pas banale. Un épouvantable spectacle se joue à la soul Society. Ce show que je vois dure depuis des heures et des heures. Je suis aux premières loges face à l'assassin d'Abarai Renji, incapable de bouger, terrifiée de peur.

Aizen a bougé.

C'était aux environs de midi, je déjeunais tranquillement avec ma sœur et ma grand mère. Nous discutions de mon avenir, oui ma mère est retournée habiter sur terre, je l'ai rejoins il y a quelques années au grand malheur de mes grands parents. Nous aurions bien emmené ma sœur mais il y a un âge légal pour quitter la soul Society. Ils auraient peur qu'un enfant ne divulgue inconsciemment leur existence. C'est alors que dans une énième tentative de me convaincre de rester qu'un bruit sourd retenti dans le quartier est. Étant au sud le bruit nous pris d'effroi. C'était une explosion, une explosion très intense. Dans le ciel s'éleva aussitôt une fumée noirâtre et épaisse. La foule se mit à crier, la panique nous prit d'assaut, et toutes les familles qui elles aussi déjeunaient tranquillement se barricadèrent dans leur maison. Personne n'avait oublié la trahison qui avait eu lieu au Seireitei. Non, personne n'avait oublié la façon dont Ils nous avaient dupés. Le nom d'Aizen fusait dans la ville. Les cris s'amplifièrent, les explosions raisonnèrent sans interruption, la peur s'installait dans nos paroles, dans nos gestes, dans notre façon d'agir.

Les capitaines et lieutenants ne tardèrent pas à entrer en scène, et à engager un combat contre les assaillants. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du combat dans lequel ils s'engageaient.

Moi, Hinamori, n'en avait pas non plus la moindre idée. Je me blottis comme une enfant entre mes grands parents, j'agrippai ma sœur comme si cela pouvait un temps soit peu la protéger. Le combat ne cessait pas, c'était interminable, l'ennuie semblait prendre son siège, cela devait faire au moins 4 ou 5heures que nous n'avions pas bougé. Je léguai alors ma place entre mes grands parents à ma petite sœur puis monta en calculant chacun de mes pas, c'est stupide mais il me semblait que si je faisais un mouvement brusque l'ennemie m'attendrait au suivant.

Je montai l'escalier puis rejoignit la fenêtre. Je m'étais lourdement trompée. Ce n'était pas 4 ou 5 heures qui s'étaient écoulées mais une dizaine, il faisait presque nuit. Dehors la fumée noir encombré encore le ciel, les zanpakuto rugissaient des quatre coins de la soul Society. Les shinigamis continuaient le combat, ils donnaient toutes leurs forces mais combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Ce sont de redoutable combattant mais la fatigue reste un des prédateurs de l'humain.

Alors j'attendais que le temps passe, nous recommencions à vivre, certains tendaient timidement le bout de leur tête à l'extérieur. Du moment qu'il y aurait des membres du seireitei vivant nous étions en quasi sécurité, si nous ne faisions pas partie du périmètre de combat.

Maintenant la lune s'exhibait fièrement dans le ciel, l'ennemis fut non seulement puissant mais ils étaient nombreux, la fin était proche et nos protecteurs en avaient besoin, ils étaient couvert de blessures, de sueur, leurs yeux étaient marqués par la fatigue, leurs coups moins précis et moins rapide, des attaques moins réfléchis... Enfin c'était du moins ainsi que se présentait le lieutenant qui se battait à quelque toit du mien. Je le regardai, je l'admirais. Il devait avoir une tel ambition, une tel conviction pour pouvoir encore non seulement tenir debout mais aussi pour pouvoir se battre après toutes ces heures de coups échangés...

Maintenant je suis débout, face à un ennemie qui m'est douloureux de regarder, il empeste la mort, son regard est noir et assuré, il ne semble rien ressentir. Renji est mort, son sang goute encore le long de son zanpakuto et il est prêt à recommencer. J'ai peur mais je dois me ressaisir. Lorsque j'ai vu le zanpakuto s'abattre sans hésitation vers le lieutenant à terre, qui encaissait le dernier coup qui venait de lui transpercer la poitrine, j'ai quitté mon balcon. Et me voilà sur scène à faire face à ce monstre, heureusement il est affaiblit, de multiple coups lui ont déjà étaient portés et pourtant il semble déterminer à ne pas m'épargner.

Je tiens mon zanpakuto face à lui. Il y a longtemps mon père m'avait apprit à m'en servir. Il fait partie de la 11éme division. Il était fier de moi. J'avais vite découvert le nom de mon zanpakuto. Ce nom je ne l'ai pas prononcé depuis tellement longtemps, je n'ai jamais aimé prononcer ces mots barbares. D'un autre coté, à main nu il me terrassera, me guillotinera comme il vient juste de le faire. Mon corps ne répond plus, il s'élance vers moi mais la peur me tétanise. Mes pieds sont si lourds. Il est affaibli, j'ai une chance de rester jusqu'au bout. Mon ignorance du combat me permet de m'élancer inconsciemment. Je ne suis pas fière de cette technique, je la hais, en plus elle est douloureuse mais elle a déjà fait ses preuves et dans l'état où ce monstre est je peux y arriver.

«_ Décimes jusqu'au dernier, Anko !»

Je dévie comme je peux ma trajectoire et encaisse délibérément le zanpakuto ennemi qui me transperce l'épaule, j'empoigne mon ennemi aussi fort que je peux. Je sens mon corps crier en silence. La douleur est insoutenable, les larmes me montent aux yeux, les siens ont perdu leur noirceur et cède la place à un mépris tel que j'en oublierai presque le fer qui me traverse. Mon instinct me hurle d'abandonner mais il est impératif de tenir, j'ai vu son ombre, celle de Anko. Elle est là, je l'ai libéré. Elle viendra, elle me sauvera.

Une seconde qui m'a parut une éternité après des cris de douleur résonne mais ce ne sont pas les miens. Je souhaiterai que ce soit les miens s'ils pouvaient me soulager. Au lieu de ca je les supporte et découvre le dernière acte de cet infâme tragédie, l'ennemi s'est écroulé, il hurle sa douleur, une douleur que je ne lui ai pas affligé. On doit entendre sa souffrance à l'opposé de la Soul Society. Mais je sens mon corps abandonner je faibli. Ma vision est voilée, le rideau se ferme. Je n'entends plus, je sent mon corps tomber impuissante, les acteurs ont finit de jouer. Je n'ai plus besoin de résister de toute façon, Anko est venu. Elle m'a sauvé mais il n'y aura pas d'applaudissement.

Je me suis trompé, nous ne sommes pas au théatre, il n'y a pas de Molière derrière, juste la réalité.

_Voilà, un peu court. C'est pour introduire l'histoire... Désolé si tous les termes de Bleach ne sont pas respectés, je ne suis pas une fan incongru qui connait tout dans les détails ^^'. La suite ne gardera pas ce style. Enfin, je me comprends. Aussi, le personnage s'appelle Hinamori mais ce n'est pas La Hinamori ^^..._

_Et encore désolé pour ceux qui auraient voulu voir Renji mais j'ai besoin de son poste =p_

_Edit : Voilà chapitre un peu modifié, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, ou replu. Cette fiction à surtout pour but de me faire progresser dans le domaine de l'écriture, __**toutes**__ les critiques sont à prendre =)_

_Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture et même bientôt finit._


End file.
